The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical power generators, and more particularly to an electrical power generator deriving its motive force by means of wave or tidal action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The generation of power from tidal or wave action has been an objective of man for decades. Various forms of methods and apparatus have been developed for accomplishing such power generation.
One such prior art power generation device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,749, entitled "Wave Power Generator", which issued to Hinck III on Jan. 25, 1966, the apparatus including a buoyant housing, such as a buoy, which has mounted therein a freely oscillatable or rotatable pendulum like member which is constrained to move in a plane perpendicular to the vertical axis of the buoy during rocking by wave motion to drive an alternator or generator connected adjacent the weighted end of the pendulum.
Another such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,788, entitled "Conversion System for Providing Useful Energy from Water Surface Motion", which issued to Richeson on Sep. 11, 1973, the apparatus including a plurality of like configured buoyant structures interconnected in a matrix by bellows, actuated upon displacement to develop positive fluid pressures for driving a turbine or the like.
Another such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,396, entitled "Wave Operated Power Plant", such patent issuing on Feb. 22, 1977 to Mattera et al. The apparatus includes a buoyant vessel partially filled with water therein, with movement of the enclosed water during wave action operating against turbines to effect rotation thereof, the shafts of the turbines being coupled to operate electrical generators.
Another such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,143, entitled "Apparatus for Producing Electrical Energy From Ocean Waves", which issued to Ng on May 5, 1981, such patent disclosing a buoyant cylindrical vessel tethered beneath the vertical axis thereof, the interior being divided by horizontal platforms, with each platform supporting a gravity wheel unidirectionally rotatable on rocking movement of the vessel. In one embodiment, four gravity wheels are shown, with each operating its own generator, with one pair of gravity wheels operated in one direction of rotation and the other pair in the opposite direction of rotation. In a second embodiment, four unidirectionally rotatable gravity wheels and two generators are employed.
Another system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,047, entitled "Energy Harnessing Apparatus", which issued to de Almada on Feb. 23, 1982, the apparatus including a buoyant structure supporting a second conically arranged framework structure therein, with a pendulum having its pivot point at the apex of the cone, the suspended weight of the pendulum being free to swing in a plurality of planes. A plurality of hydraulic cylinder units interconnect the arm of the pendulum and the framework at uniform angular positions about the circumference of the cone near the upper ends to generate fluid pressure in response to swinging of the pendulum, with the pressure then used to drive a hydraulic motor, which, in turn operates a generator.
Another such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,821, entitled "Apparatus for Harnessing Wave Energy", which patent issued to Slonim on July 20, 1982. The apparatus includes a buoyant framework having a plurality of pivotal flaps of different configuration and at different elevations relative to the framework, the flaps pivoting in response to waves impacting therewith to generate motive force for operation of pumps. The apparatus also includes pivotable weights.
Another system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,843, entitled "Water Wave Energy Transducer", which issued to Lamberti on June 28, 1983, and discloses a buoyant housing having a plurality of arms pivoted outwardly therefrom, with each arm having a float attached thereto, rocking of the arms operating drive sprockets at the pivot axes thereof, which sprockets are connected to chain drives extending into the housing and operative through a unidirectional gear train to drive an electrical generator.
Another pendulum operated system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,334, entitled "Wave Motion Electric Generator", which patent issued to Jacobi et al on Dec. 27, 1983. The apparatus includes a spherical buoyant housing having a horizontal platform with an inverted pendulum supported at the center of the sphere, with first and second oppositely directed coils on the free end of the pendulum. On pivoting of the pendulum, the coils pass through first and second magnetic devices at opposite ends of the arc defined by movement of the pendulum, to thus generate electricity.
Another wave powered system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,343, entitled "Wave Power Generator", which patent issued to Marken On Mar. 20, 1984. The apparatus includes a housing mounted within a boat, with the housing supporting first and second pendulums pivotable on a common axis, each of which drives its pivot shaft unidirectionally, through a differential arrangement to provide unidirectional movement to a vertical output shaft. The output shaft stores energy in a spring, which through a pawl and ratchet similar to a clock mechanism, provides uniform speed of rotation to an electrical generator shaft.
Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,429, entitled "Method of Converting Ocean Wave Action into Electrical Energy", which patent issued to Buonome on June 12, 1984, the system utilizing a line of spaced fixed concrete piers configured for acting as wave magnifiers, with wave action of water flowing between the piers actuating floats positioned therebetween.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, it is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for utilizing wave or tidal action for generation of electrical power.